The Client
by 50 Shades of Pitch Perfect
Summary: Beca Mitchell is a masseuse in a small town. Jesse Swanson is a big time producer. Read on to find out what happens when he goes to the best massage parlor in town. Not the best summary. My contribution to Smut Sunday. Please R&R. Thanks!


A/N: Here's my contribution for Smut Sunday. A Jeca fic. Sorry if there are any mistakes. This isn't Beta'd. So here ya go. Enjoy! Read and Review but be kind. Look for another authors not at the end.

The Client

In the small town of Tacony, Beca Mitchell works at Relax In; which happens to be the best massage parlor in town. There are many clients that come from the next town over just to get an appointment with the talented brunette. Her tiny hands work wonders.

One client in particular caught Beca's eye. _The_ Jesse Swanson, from Score Sound Productions. Jesse is a very successful music producer who's always looking for talent. The brown haired man is quite the piece of eye candy. Good looks, chocolate brown eyes, fit body. Every girl's dream guy.

Beca is known by her colleagues as 'The mix-ologist'. The tiny brunette takes a couple of songs and breaks them down to make a new mash-up. This is something she wanted for a long time. All her friends say how talented she is. She wants to be a DJ and produce music.

Jesse walks in for his 1 o'clock appointment. Approaching the front desk to sign in, a tall thin blonde greets him "Good afternoon Mr. Swanson" she said smiling.

"Good afternoon, I'm here for my 1 o'clock appt. with Stacie" he said smiling back.

"I'm sorry, Stacie is not here today. Would you like to re-schedule or we can fit you in with Beca today if you like." The blonde said apologetically.

"That will be fine. I haven't been displeased with the great service provided here, and please call me Jesse."

"Ok Jesse, please have a seat and Beca will be with you shortly." The blonde added" Feel free to help yourself to refreshments." Jesse nodded in return. He walked over to the table and grabbed a cup of coffee then sat down.

Aubrey went in the back to let Beca know that Jesse was going to be her next appointment. Her eyes grew wide but she couldn't hide the excitement she was feeling.

"Beca, make sure you take good care of Jesse. He is our best client and gives really good tips" Aubrey said with a wink. A small pink blush crept up Beca's cheeks. The blonde couldn't help but laugh at the tiny girl's embarrassment.

She wanted to make sure that Jesse had the best massage he's ever received. The brunette cleaned and sanitized the table and set up all the oils at her work space. Beca came out into the waiting room to find Jesse sitting; reading the local magazines.

"Jesse Swanson" Beca called out professionally. She watched him rise and walk in her direction. Her insides were discombobulated, her legs felt like rubber. "Hi, I'm Beca. Right this way please. I'll be your masseuse today." Jesse followed the woman into the room. "It's nice to meet you Beca, as you know already I'm Jesse." He said trying not to sound like a nerd displaying a crooked smile.

"Would you like a scented candle burning while I massage you?" Beca asked.

"If you have vanilla that would be great" He replied. Beca smiled and nodded, then went to retrieve the candle. Jesse watched the brunette walk across the room. She was a pretty young lady, and had a sexy body; especially her ass.

"You can go behind the screen and remove your clothes" She said softly while pointing toward the screen. The brunette couldn't help herself but watch him from behind the screen. She could see the silhouette of his physique. He slowly stripped each article of clothing and placed it on the rack. She felt herself get a little dampness in her panties. Jesse wrapped a towel around his waist and walked toward the bed.

"How do you want me?" He asked. Beca smiled when he didn't seem to realize how that sounded. "Pick whatever way you feel comfortable first." She replied. Jesse chose to lay on his stomach. Beca squirted a small amount of oil in her hands and began to massage Jesse at the base of his neck. He hummed quietly.

"Even though you just started, I can tell this is going to be a great massage. You are very good at this."

Beca continued rubbing deeply into his back creating little noises from Jesse. Her mind began to wander as she traced each curve and muscle of his gorgeous body. Her hands continued downward to the small of his back, just on the edge of his rounded ass. The brunette could feel a slow burn within her core and her breathing became deep.

Jesse was amazed at how talented her tiny hands were. He started feeling a bit dizzy. Tingles ran down to his nether region. He felt himself getting a semi-erection as her hands started massaging his ass cheeks, continuing down his toned legs.

Breaking his train of thought, Jesse broke the silence "So…Beca, how long have you been in this business?"

"Actually, it's just a couple years now. At some point I want to move to LA and become a DJ." Beca said honestly. The producer's ears perked up hearing this because he likes to look for new talent.

"Really?" Jesse sounded interested. "You have a musical background I assume?"

"Yes, I've studied Music Theory at Barden University." Beca stated as-matter-of-factly. She thought this could be an opportunity for a start in the business.

"That's awesome!" He said excitedly. "Coincidently, I graduated from Barden myself." He smiled to himself. If anything, this would be heading in the direction of something good.

Beca continued massaging his legs and asked him to turn over. This is the part where she worried herself, thinking of her hands running over his chest and abs. She had to remain professional. She walked over to the sink to wash her hands as Jesse switched positions and now laid on his back. The brunette was ogling from a distance at his extremely toned body.

Applying more oil to hands, she started massaging his shoulders. Jesse closed his eyes and enjoyed her hands across his body. "Mmmm, that feels really good." Jesse mumbled. Beca was getting lost in the sensation of touching his body. She became incredibly wet. Between the touching and the noises he was making, she couldn't help but have dirty thoughts entering her mind. This handsome young man was doing things to her without him knowing it. She wished he was touching her. As her hands roamed down his chest, she felt his heart thumping strongly and knew her touch was doing things to him.

Jesse's breathing became a little heavier. He tried to concentrate on something else and failed as he felt his cock twitch beneath the towel. Beca smiled as she noticed. She began to run her hands across his abs scrapping her nails causing him to grunt. He began to squirm under her touch. The more she touched him, the more aroused he became. His cock became fully erect at this point, which caused him to blush.

"Um…I'm really sorry, it's just you feel so good touching me" He stammered. Beca was mesmerized at the size of his package, she couldn't respond right away. Snapping out of it quickly, she tried to reassure Jesse that it was ok. "You don't have to apologize Jesse, it happens and I'm quite flattered, although I don't wish to tease and arouse you without taking care of you." Beca got wide eyed at what she implied.

Jesse gulped "Is this considered a full body massage?" Jesse eyes looked black filled with lust for the brunette. "We can consider this a full body massage, if you like." Beca replied with a smile. "I'm not going to lie Jesse, I've actually hoped one day I would be able to touch you. I've always watched you from afar." The brunette admitted.

Jesse smiled "Well, clearly you can see how excited you made me Beca. Although this isn't professional, I do find you quite attractive. I'll admit to having dirty thoughts as you were touching me. I'd like nothing more than to be able to touch you and make you feel good…If you'd like." Beca nodded agreeing.

At this point she was horny and in need of a release. Jesse laying on that table with his erection was an indication that he need a release too. Jesse sat up and threw his legs onto the floor. He stood up and walked over to Beca grabbing her hands. Blinking rapidly the brunette smiled while looking into Jesse's eyes. He too seen the desire in her eyes.

Jesse ran the back of his hand down her cheek and cupped her face as he leaned in slowly for a kiss. Their lips touched ever so slightly, which caused electricity between the two. Jesse grabbed the back of Beca's neck pulling her close and kissed her harder. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip to deepen the kiss, which the brunette opened her mouth immediately granting access as their tongues intertwined. Soft moans began to fill the room as each of them felt a burning desire within.

Jesse ran his hands down Beca's sides and stopped at the hem of her shirt. He looked at her to see if there was any indication of her stopping him. She then raised her arms so he can remove her shirt. Jesse smiled widely at her blue lacy bra. The brunette grabbed Jesse's hand and placed them on her breasts. He began to massage them over the bra.

"Mmmm" Beca moaned. He reached behind her and unclasped her bra revealing her beautiful breasts, taking his hands running them across her nipples to make them hardened nubs. He leaned down taking a nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue in circles. "Jesse, that feels good." Beca fisted her hands through his hair pulling him closer. Waves of pleasure were shooting through Beca's body and she moaned.

Beca pulled at Jesse's towel and let it drop to the floor. Gazing appreciatively at his package, she bite her bottom lip. Jesse thought that was the sexiest thing he's ever seen and smiled. He reached for the hem of her pants and unbuttoned them, pulling the zipper down slowly. He reached inside and cupped her sex creating a large intake of air from Beca. He slowly drew his fingers across her slick folds. "You're so wet for me." He stated. Beca reached down and wrapped her hand around Jesse's shaft and began stroking him up and down. She could feel his cock pulsate in her hand. Jesse gently thrust his hips forward grunting with every stroke.

"Let's take off your pants, I want to taste you." Jesse demanded. He removed his hand from inside her, sliding her pants along with her blue lacy panties down her legs and tossing them across the room. He lifter her up from her small tight ass and placed her down on the bed. He admired her body. She was beautiful. Beca was on fire at this point a needed Jesse to touch her. "Jesse please" she whined.

He kissed her lips once more and placing peppered kisses at different parts of her body. He nipped at her breasts taking her nipples in his mouth biting gently. "Harder Jesse." He did what he was told and bit down on her nipple creating a lethargic moan from Beca. He continued down towards her toned stomach dipping his tongue in her belly button. Beca watched every move Jesse made as he worked his way to where she needed him most.

He looked up at the brunette with glossy eyes before he spread her legs and appreciated the beauty before him. She was clean shaven. He grazed his finger through her wet folds. Spreading them open, he ran his tongue up and down her center enjoying her sweet n salty taste. "Mmmm you taste good. I could do this for hours" he stated.

Beca ran her fingers through his brown locks trying to draw him closer. "Someone's eager" he said teasingly. "I want you Jesse, please eatm e out." Beca whined. "With pleasure M'lady." He took a long languid lick up her folds stopping to flick his tongue over her swollen clit. "Ohhh Jesse, that's nice. Don't stop!" She pleaded. Her sweet aroma was driving Jesse to new heights. He spread her legs wider and plunged his tongue inside her pussy swirling around her walls. Beca yelled out a few obscenities digging her nails further into Jesse's scalp causing him to groan a little in pain. He withdrew with a slurping sound, licking his lips of her essence.

He inserted two fingers inside and began a slow steady rhythm. "Fuuuuck" she moaned loudly shutting her eyes tight. She started to gyrate her hips in rhythm with his hand. Sensing the feeling she needs more, he quickened his pace and moved his mouth back to her swollen clit. He began to suck hard on her bud with determination to take her to heavens above.

"Jesse don't stop! Don't fucking stop!" She demanded. He inserted another finger, curling them slightly to massage her G spot. Beca was beyond the point of no return. She could feel the coil in her stomach as her orgasm approached. "Oh God! Jesse, I'm going to cum" Beca warned. She arched her back off the bed moaning unapologetically at his administrations. "That's it Beca…come for me" He hissed.

He slowed his administrations and let her ride out her wave of pleasure. After a few moments, Beca's body fell limp on the bed. Jesse withdrew his digits licking them clean of her fluids. He kissed his way back up her body to find her with a lazy smile on her face. "I'm guessing you enjoyed that!" He stated cockily.

"Mhmm" was all she could mutter. She pulled him towards her and crashed their lips together in a passionate kiss. Jesse kissed her with meaning, pushing his tongue past her lips to taste her arousal. They broke apart in need for air, panting breathlessly, smiling at one another.

Beca moved from beneath Jesse and pushed him down on the bed. She lay herself on top of him, kissing down his jawline and finding his pulse point, she began to suck hard creating a moan of approval. She snaked her hand down his chest, over his abs until she reached his blood filled throbbing cock. She wrapped her hand around his member and stroked him up and down with a twisting motion.

"Shiiiiit." He grunted.

He rubbed his hands up and down her back. She started biting his nipples causing him to hiss, and made her way to his _'happy trail'_ that lead to his long hard cock. He must be 10 inches, she thought. Grabbing his dick, she stuck her tongue out to lick the pre-cum from his mushroom head. Looking up at him seductively, she covered the top of his dick with her mouth, swirling her tongue around his head.

"Ohhhh sweet mother of God" He murmured. He place his hands on her head silently asking that she take more of him in her mouth. The brunette got the picture as she took every inch of him in. She started bobbing her head up and down his shaft, creating popping noises when she released him.

This slow torture continued for a few minutes more until he placed his hands on her shoulders to stop her. She looked up at him with concern.

"Beca, if you don't stop, I'm going to explode! Feels so damn good!" He said reluctantly from the loss of contact.

"Do you have a condom" she asked. Jesse nodded. He got up and walked to get the foil packet from his pants.

"Allow me."

Jesse laid back down as Beca climbed on top. Looking into his chocolate brown eyes, she bit her bottom lip opening the packet and sliding the condom over his erection. She straddled Jesse, rubbing her pussy on the exterior of his cock. Jesse reached up to fondle Beca's breasts.

"I want you Beca! Now!" He demanded.

"Take me Jesse!"

Jesse grabbed his cock and lined it with Beca's opening as she raised her hips, she impaled herself on his dick letting out a puff of air. Jesse's hands went straight to her hips as she started slowly rotating in circles. "Beca…you're pussy's so warm." She leaned down placing her hands on his chest as she started to raise and bounce on his throbbing member over and over again eliciting a throaty moan from him. He grabbed her ass and pulled her closer to him to get her the perfect angle as he pushed further inside her.

Being engulfed in her heat was becoming a problem as he felt himself approaching the point of no return. "Beca…" he rasped in between pants. The brunette was riding him hard. He was about to explode on the next impact. Sweat began to appear on his forehead. His breath was shaky. "Jesse, you feel so good inside me." Suddenly, something building inside the pit of her stomach as her body began to shake from the first wave of her orgasm she no long could form any words. "JESSEEEEEE!" She screamed in pleasure collapsing on his chest. "Arrrrrg, Becaaaa." Seconds later, Jesse let go and emptied himself in the brunette. Both of them laying there panting, trying to catch their breath. They lay in silence for a few minutes before Jesse mutters "Wow! That…That was amazing! You're an amazing woman Beca" Jesse smirked.

"You're not so bad yourself" She said.

"I guess I can definitely say, this is the best massage I've ever received" He chuckled.

Beca shook her head and giggled at Jesse's statement, thinking to herself; a job well done.

A/N 2: Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Pitch Perfect. If I did, that would be Aca-Amazing! Thanks for your support.


End file.
